Lyla Rowen
Lyla Hailey Rowen was a contender on Project: Glee Season 1. She was eliminated on episode 8, Theatricality. About Lyla is a 19 year old model from Miami, Florida. She's always had the perfect life. Popularity, guys, and loads of friends have always surrounded her. Appearance Lyla is beautiful brown eyes, tan skin, and dark wavy hair. She has a perfect body. She is very sexy and usually makes guys go wild. Personality She is promiscuous and flirty with both genders. She is very fun and easy-going. She takes her work seriously and is very determined. She's very sweet and gets excited easily. Trivia *Can be an airhead sometimes *Audition song was Never Can Say Goodbye by Michael Jackson *Favourite Season 1 contender was Marissa *Favorite Season 2 contender was Michael *Celebrity crushes are Liam Payne and Dianna Agron *Other than Glee,her favorite shows are Pretty Little Liars and Gossip Girl. *Is a great dancer and actress *Favorite Characters are Quinn,Brittany,and Sugar *Would love to have a storyline with Dianna Agron *Is most like Brittany *Hates having enemies *Best friends on the show are Andi and Alexandria *Her voice is bascically a mix between Naya Rivera's and Dianna Agron's *Favorite Week is Sexuality *Favorite color is purple *Some claim she has had a new boyfriend every day *Doesnt like having enemies Quotes "I'm surrounded by hot people:Taylen and Gray! I think I'm gonna melt!"-Lyla in confession cam Individuality "Stop it Taylen,"-Lyla defending Andi Sexuality "You can't always get what you want," Lyla to Taylen about line thirteen Sexuality "So I just saw the two hottest people in the house kissing each other! I wanted them both. Taylen’s a bitch, I don’t like her now. You know I don’t like making enemies, but you can’t be friends with her."-Lyla in confession cam about Taylen and Gray kssing Sexuality "You´re a bitch Taylen, that’s all you are."-Lyla to Taylen Sexuality Songs Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Blogs Lyla's Individuality Blog Lyla's Sexuality Blog Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders